An Unexpected Miracle
by imaginess
Summary: The life of Alec and Magnus will never be the same after something nearly impossible happens.  Crap summery.-MPREG, MPREG, MPREG!  Got that people?  That's right, Malec MPREG!
1. Comfort

**'Kay y'all...don't freak out on me. I know that men can't get preggo. **

**I love mpreg and I love Malec and I saw that Malec has all of one fiction besides this that is mpreg, and I was like WHAT? :0 So I thought I had to do something about that! :)**

Alec was worried. Magnus and he had been going out for a little over a year, and Alec had no doubt that their relationship was still strong, so _why was Magnus avoiding him?_ It had been going on for nearly a week. Alec would call, and Magnus would be with a client. Alec would go over to his flat, and no one would be there. Alec would text him, and he never answered. If Alec hadn't actually talked to Magnus on the phone, he would have thought that Magnus had gone missing.

Alec left the institute early in the morning, when he knew that Magnus refused to accept clients. He quietly ran up the stairs to the flat and let himself in. He heard sobbing noises and was immediately panicked. He hurried to Magnus's bedroom where it was coming from, and peaked into the room. Magnus was curled up in a ball on his bed, crying. Alec would have gone to comfort him, if there wasn't another man in the bed! Alec eyed the way the man held Magnus to his chest, and rubbed circles on his back, the way he kissed the top of Magnus's head and whispered things to him. Alec felt the stinging of tears in his eyes, and he whirled around and sprinted out the door, down the stairs, and then out in the cool air.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore, and when he stopped, he had no idea where he was. He made his way to the nearby park, and sat down on the bench. He started to cry, letting the tears flow freely, and the sounds of despair escape his throat. The only thoughts he processed were 'Magnus is cheating on me' and 'why the hell did I ever trust him?'

When Alec stopped crying, he finally allowed his brain to register another thought. 'Where the hell am I, and how the hell do I get home?' He found that he didn't really care enough to try and get home. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was already noon. He shrugged and lay down on the bench. He sat there, he cried, he talked to himself, he got angry, and eventually he fell asleep.

Magnus's life sucked. He spent his 800 years in fear and pain, and now the only good thing in his life was in danger. He loved Alec more than anything and now his freak powers were screwing up that love. The only one who really understood was Buddy. He was a 400 year old warlock and a really good friend. He had been in Magnus's situation and had gone to Magnus for help, and now he was repaying the favor.

Magnus was pregnant. Sure, it was impossible on many levels, but he was. Apparently his powers had a mind of their own and he had no control when it came to his love for Alec.

Luckily it wasn't the first time that it had happened. Buddy was married to a fae named Elfred, and a year ago Buddy had fallen pregnant. The difference was that Buddy had always wanted a child, and Elfred was more than happy to live in exile from his race and support him. Magnus had discovered that he was pregnant when the morning sickness hit as well as other obvious symptoms. He had called Buddy after a week of getting over the shock, and Buddy had come over and cleaned him up.

"Magnus, this isn't a curse, it's a blessing. You have no idea how many people wish for a miracle like this." Buddy whispered into Magnus's hair as he held his dearest friend as he cried.

"But I didn't wish for it! And Alec doesn't want it!" Magnus sobbed and pulled away from his friend, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I have to leave. I can't do this to Alec. He's only nineteen, I can't hold him down with this."

"Magnus, you have to tell him. Maybe he does want this. You said you had never discussed children before."

"That's because he is a child! He isn't ready, and neither am I." He admitted.

"Elfred was only twenty, and yet he was ready, maybe it is the same with Alec." Buddy reasoned.

"But Elfred is immortal." Silence overtook the room only to be broken when Buddy moved closer to Magnus and the bed creaked.

"That's what this is about? The fact that Alec is mortal?" He whispered.

"I...I love him, Buddy. I love him and I can't lose him. If we have this child then it will outlive him, and so will I."

Buddy sat thoughtfully for a moment before standing and kneeling in front of Magnus. "I have to be going soon, but not before I am sure that you are going to be alright." He pulled Magnus up and led him into the kitchen. "Now, how far along are you?"

"I suppose about a month..." Magnus looked down and himself and sighed. "Why am I already having morning sickness?"

"I started having it about a month in as well, and I suppose it is because it takes a shorter time for a demonic child to develop. Mine only lasted for six months and I hope you have the some fortune. Now as for the potions you should take, I suggest all of the ones that you had prepared for me minus the one that helped me sleep because I know that it has some Demon venom in it and if you are carrying a Nephilim child then that could be dangerous."

Buddy started preparing some potions and Magnus sat down and watched him. "You don't think that that will cause any problems, do you?"

"What will?" Buddy asked as he started mixing the liquids into a glass phial.

"The fact that this child will be half demon half angel." Buddy thought about it and then turned to Magnus.

"It will not necessarily be half demon half angel; it depends on who it takes after more. Christie for example has my signature and my powers, but only looks slightly fae-like." Magnus nodded. He had seen their child a few times and the baby definitely took after Buddy with her ears of a wolf, and her green energy that sometimes displayed itself when she was upset.

"Well then I pray it takes after Alec. I wouldn't wish my signature on anyone; it has gotten me almost killed in belief that I am a demon so many times that I have lost count." Magnus mused.

Buddy nodded in understanding, and passed Magnus the phial of liquid. "Here, take some before you go to bed and some when you wake up." He finished giving his instructions, and then jumped as his phone vibrated. He opened it and read what was on the screen. "I have to go Magnus. Christie is having a fit and Elfred can't get close to her when she uses her powers." Magnus nodded and looked down at his nails.

Buddy was almost at the door when he stopped and turned back to Magnus. "Magnus, even if you aren't, I am happy for you. And please do yourself a favor and tell Alec. I'm sure that if this boy loves you as much as you love him he won't leave you." With that said Buddy turned and left.

**Letting your sister decide the names for your OCs. Buddy and Elfred. Enough said.**

**REVIEW IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES AND I WILL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER TONIGHT!**


	2. Misundestanding

**HAHA, forgot about that little deal I made with you! Well, here you go, even if it is a little late.**

The next day Magnus awoke to an empty apartment and a sick stomach. He took the potion and prepared some breakfast for himself. When he sat down on his sofa he grabbed his cell and saw that he had five missed texts. One was from Alec, which he didn't open, and the next four were from Isabelle.

_**6:13pm Tue. 14**_

**Isabelle: Is Alec wth u?**

_**6:36pm Tue. 14 **_

**Isabelle: Magnus u need 2 tell me if he is wth u. Mom is freaking out. **

_**6:58pm Tue. 14**_

**Isabelle: Never mind. **

_**7:07am Wed. 15**_

**Isabelle: We need to talk. Girl to girl. Meet me in the park in ten. **

The last one was received only a few minutes ago, and Magnus decided that he should go. He got dressed and headed out of his flat and towards the park. When he got there an impatient-looking Isabelle rose from a bench to greet him. Magnus thought of Isabelle as a good friend, so he was surprised when she slapped him across the face.

"What the Hell!" Magnus exclaimed as he clutched his stinging cheek.

"Exactly what I was about to say!" Isabelle shouted back.

"What is going on Isabelle?" Magnus asked calmly.

"Oh, the usual. A near-suicidal brother who is intending to spend the rest of his life locked in his bedroom crying over a boyfriend who doesn't deserve him." Isabelle glared at him expectantly.

"What? Why is Alec upset?"

"He went over to your place yesterday. He saw some things that he wishes he never saw." Isabelle's expression did not change. Magnus waited for her to continue. "How long did you think you could keep your little secret? I thought Alec was lucky to find someone like you, I thought that you deserved each other, but I was wrong. Alec deserves so much more than you can offer him."

"He knows?" Magnus sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Alec knew. Alec knew and hated him for it. He hadn't even had the chance to tell him himself.

"You could have hidden it better. You ignore him for days and then not expect him to come and find you doing that behind his back? That's low Magnus." Magnus looked up at her, momentarily confused.

"What do you mean doing 'that' behind his back

"What do you think? Maybe snuggling with that warlock in your bed?" Magnus gasped and stood.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle backed up slightly, concerned as to why Magnus seemed so happy. "Yeah...that is what we were just talking about...right?"

"Where is he Isabelle?" Magnus grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"At home, unless he has decided to go somewhere."

"Thank you!" Magnus took off at a run for the institute. If Alec thought that Magnus was cheating on him then he didn't know that he was pregnant which meant that he had to tell him before he did something stupid.

Magnus arrived at the doors to the institute out of breath and still without a plan of how he'd break the news to Alec. He walked up to the doors and knocked. After a moment a tired looking Jace answered.

"Hello Bane."

"I need to speak to Alec." Magnus said, brushing past the blonde shadowhunter. Magnus was stopped when Jace grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"I think you have done enough." Magnus glared at him, and was surprised when Jace's face was serious and void of a cocky grin or superior expression.

"Let me go and keep your nose out of things that don't involve you." He snarled and pulled away from the younger man.

"Magnus, if you hurt him any more than you already have I will personally-"

"If I hurt him you won't have to worry about me ever again." When Magnus received no reply he strode down the hall and arrived at Alec's door. He hesitated before knocking lightly.

"Go away, damn it! I don't want to talk!" Magnus hesitated again before resting his hand against the door.

"It's me." All was silent for a moment before Magnus heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice sounded much closer like he was right on the other side of the door. "Magnus...I don't want to talk to you."

"Alec, we have to talk. Isabelle told me that you came over yesterday and saw me with Buddy."

"Buddy? That's his name? You guys seem r-really close..." Magnus could hear him choking up.

"Alec you don't understand, darling. Buddy is just a good friend."

"Oh yeah? It looked like you were more than just 'good friends'." Alec sobbed.

"He's married. And he would never do anything to hurt his husband." There was a pause while Alec tried to process a reply.

"Then why was he in our...your bed?" Alec asked quietly.

"Let me in and I will tell you." Magnus compromised, and the door creaked open.

Magnus slipped into the bedroom and stood facing Alec. His boyfriend looked atrocious. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was messed and sticking up all over, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of old sweats.

"Well, tell me why." Alec demanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"A-a year ago Buddy got pregnant, and I helped him-" Magnus began.

"But he is a man, right? Men can't get pregnant, Magnus. I'm not that stupid." Magnus sighed and sat down on top of the desk in his room.

"That's what I thought. It had never happened before, at least in my 800 years. It was a miracle, really. Apparently Buddy was so in love that he couldn't control himself or his powers when it came to his lover, Elfred. His powers somehow made it possible that their love could create something...someone."

"So...You helped him out. But what does that have to do with why he was in your bed?" Alec took a seat on his bed and looked at Magnus.

"I...I called him over because he o-owes me one and I n-needed his help." Magnus started fidgeting and avoiding Alec's gaze.

"Why did you need his help?" Alec asked.

"Because...I'm pregnant." Magnus bit his lip and kept his gaze away from Alec. After a few minutes of painful silence, Magnus could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and he stood. "I have to go." He said, keeping his eyes on the floor. When he received to reply he hurried out of the room and down the hall.

He swept past Jace and Isabelle, not caring if they saw his tear-streaked face. He was almost out the door when he was shoved against the wall and pinned there by strong arms. He looked up into the bright blue eyes of his lover. He tried to read his expression but he couldn't quite tell if Alec was angry of just confused.

He was about to ask what he wanted when Alec pressed their lips together lightly.

REVIEW?


	3. No Matter What

**Chapter three, people! **

"I'm confused."

Magnus and Alec broke apart from their kiss and looked to Jace, who was standing a few feet from them and staring. "About what?" Alec asked.

"You spent the entire night crying because of your boyfriend and then said boyfriend comes over and then he is crying, and now you're kissing. What happed in the past ten minutes that I do not know about to have this sudden change?" Jace was looking completely confused about what kind of soap opera he was living in.

Alec looked straight into Magnus's eyes as he replied. "I realized that I love him...no matter what."

"So...He is cheating on you?" Alec sighed and turned back to his brother.

"No, he isn't. Look Jace, I am not entirely sure of everything that is going on myself so I'd rather not try to explain." He turned to his boyfriend, "We still have to talk about this, Magnus. Could we go to your place?"

"Sure, darling." They headed out of the institute without another word to Jace. They walked in silence until they came to Magnus's flat and were comfortably seated on the leather sofa in his living room.

"So. How do you know you are...p-pregnant?" Alec asked.

"I've been having morning sickness, I also just feel...off, I'm tired all the time, and I get dizzy at random times." Magnus listed off all of his symptoms that he felt over the past week.

"But you can't be very far along, A month at the most, right?" Alec asked, glancing down at Magnus's stomach.

"I asked Buddy why I was feeling the symptoms at such an early stage, and he said that a Demonic child takes a shorter time to develop than a human one. He said that the pregnancy may only last for six months, for that is how long his lasted." Alec nodded slowly, still trying to process what was happening. It was like a weird dream that he was living in. Not a nightmare exactly, but more like a shocking and stressful dream that wouldn't let him wake up.

Magnus studied his boyfriend as he thought and he was scared when he saw a small tear slip from the corner of his eye. He hesitantly pulled Alec into an embrace and the younger man started to cry silently into his shoulder. "I...I'm s-sorry, Magnus...This just...it can't be real...I don't understand how...how any of this is happening..."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to overwhelm you with this. I wish I could say that it wasn't real."

Alec took a deep breath and sat up, studying Magnus's face. "Don't say that."

"What?"

"Don't say that you wish it wasn't real."

"But Alec, we're not ready for this." Magnus was beyond confused as to why Alec was arguing about this.

"But...but you're pregnant. You're carrying a child. That means that this isn't about us anymore, it's about this baby." Alec rested his hand gently on Magnus's flat stomach and gave Magnus a shaky smile. :And even if it takes me a while to get use to it, I wouldn't wish it wasn't real because that is like wishing that our child never lives."

"Wow Alec, and to think that I was the mature one in this relationship. I haven't...I haven't actually thought about it that way. So Alec...That means you want to keep it, right?" Magnus looked up at him, trying to keep the pleading expression off of his face.

"Of course Magnus! Don't you?" Alec looked worried for a moment.

"I do but I...I don't know if keeping It would be best for it...you know? I mean being raised by a nineteen-year-old Shadowhunter and a flamboyant eight hundred-year-old Warlock who both have no clue about anything when it comes to kids...I don't know if we want to put it through that..." Magnus confessed.

"Magnus, I'm sure you will make a great father...er, mother, and I will try my best as well and that is all we can do. Besides, we will have my family and our friends to help us." Magnus nodded and smiled, pulling Alec into a quick hug.

"Thank you, Alec. I don't know what I would do without you."

**Okay, that was a rather lame chapter, but I needed something as a kind of filler before the action. **

**Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing! I LOVE reviews! **


	4. Visiting

The next day Magnus awoke and almost fell out of bed in the rush to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. He was joined by Alec a moment later and he let the younger man clean him up a bit before he was dragged out and to the kitchen. He allowed Alec to cook since he didn't have the energy to magic some already cooked breakfast for them.

Alec placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and took the seat next to him. "So, what do you want to do today? Isabelle texted me and I have the day off."

"How about we go and visit Buddy and Elfred? I know they are dying to meet you, and I think it would be good for you and Elfred to talk." Magnus took a bite of his pancake and turned to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, if you want to. Hey, speaking of Buddy, you said that he was pregnant, but you never mentioned the baby. Is it...okay?" Magnus nodded and finished chewing before answering.

"Yeah, she's adorable. Her name is Christie. She inherited Buddy's warlock signature—wolf ears—and his powers, too." Magnus's smile dimmed slightly at the mention of the warlock signature.

When he was talking to Buddy, he had only mentioned that he didn't want their child to inherit his signature, but it was actually his greatest fear. He had been born with the eyes of a demon. He had been feared by most and hated by all. Sure, now people were easier to persuade into believing that they were just contact lenses, but for a child? He wasn't sure that explanation would work.

He didn't mention anything to Alec, though, and they cleaned up and got ready in comfortable silence.

"Ready? He asked his lover, and the Shadowhunter nodded. Magnus whipped up a simple version of a portal and in no time they were standing on the doorstep to a small house. Magnus knocked twice and waited, after a moment he heard footsteps on the other side and the door swung open, revealing a fairly tall man slightly older that Alec with spiky scarlet hair and bright blue eyes.

"Magnus Bane." He greeted the warlock, and then turned to Alec, "You must be Alexander, no?"

"I am." Alec said shyly under the intense gaze of the man.

He held out his hand and introduced himself as Elfred. After they shook hands, he welcomed them inside and the first thing they noticed was that a baby was crying down the hall.

"Sorry about the racket, Christie is having one of her days, so I suggest that we avoid going in her room." Elfred led them into the living room to their left and they took a seat on the beige sofas. "So what brings you here?" Elfred asked, taking a seat opposite them.

"Well," Magnus began, "As you probably know from Buddy, we are expecting a child and are a bit lost, so we thought we would stop by and talk to you guys about it." Magnus said, intertwining his hand with Alec's on his knee.

At that moment Buddy walked in and smiled at his friend. "And we will be glad to help." He said, hearing why Magnus had come. "So, you must be Alec?" He asked, and shook hands with the Shadowhunter. Buddy took a seat beside Elfred and took his hand. Alec noticed for the first time the bandage wrapped around it.

"What happened to your hand?" Alec asked.

Elfred looked down at his bandaged hand. "Christie is too young to know how to control her powers, so when she throws a fit she sometimes burns me." Alec looked shocked and Elfred decided that now would be a good time to take Alec aside for a conversation. He excused them both and led the Shadowhunter into the baby nursery at the end of the hall. "Alexander, I think I need to explain something to you."

Elfred stood beside the crib and motioned for Alec to join him. Alec peeked in and saw Christie. He gasped. She was adorable, just as Magnus had said. She had short, wispy scarlet hair, and little gray wolf ears, she was extremely tiny for a six-month-old baby, and her tiny peaceful face as she slept was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Elfred reached in and put the tip of his finger in her little palm. She grabbed onto the digit and Alec was amazed by how tiny her hands were. He looked up at Elfred and saw him smiling fondly at his daughter. Elfred slowly pulled his finger away and then turned to Alec.

"I love her, more than anything, Buddy too, but there is something I think you ought to know about my love: Not everyone accepts it."

"I know that already, trust me, not all Nephilim accept the idea of love between the same sex."

"That isn't what I mean. When Buddy got pregnant I was the happiest man alive, but I still hadn't told my family that we were together. Fae are fairly accepting when it comes to homosexuality, but not when it comes to warlocks. It isn't as well known as the werewolves and the vampires, but our races have always had a dislike for each other.

The first person I told was one of my most trusted friends. He told me that by associating with a warlock I was disgracing my race, and that the thing inside of him was an abomination. He told me that I would have to leave him if I wanted to be respected. So I left _them_. Meliorn told them that I disagreed with the way of the fae, and our queen ruled me off as an exile." Elfred paused, looking away from his daughter.

"What? _Meliorn_ was your friend?" Alex exclaimed.

"You know of him?" Elfred asked.

"He used to date my sister."

"That hypocrite!" Elfred took a calming breath before continuing. "Anyway, Alexander, what I'm trying to say is that not everyone will think of what you two created as a miracle. And even if you lose a few people, you gain so much more." He said, glancing back at his daughter.

"Doesn't it...hurt when she uses her powers on you?"

"Yes, and not just physically. I know she can't control it, but it still bothers me that I can't comfort my own child. It is just another of those things that you have to learn to deal with." Elfred sighed and leaned against the crib, studying Alec. "I never pictured you like this." Elfred said.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, looking down at himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"When I got word that Magnus was in love with a Shadowhunter, I never thought that it was real. I always thought that it was just another big-headed Nephilim showing off how tricky he was by using a Downworlder for his entertainment. And then when Buddy told me that Magnus was pregnant, I thought that for sure that his Shadowhunter would leave him, and I felt for Magnus. But you, you're different. You honestly love him, I can tell."

"Of course I do. What's not to love about him?" Elfred chuckled.

"You are seriously okay with the fact that you are going to be a father?" He asked.

"Well...not really. It isn't that I don't want children, it's just that I never thought that children would be an option in our relationship. And if it was I didn't picture it coming up for a long time. I guess that now it's happening I might as well make the best of the situation." Elfred shook his head, regarding him with disbelief.

"You are the most level-headed, mature Nephilim I have ever known, and you're only nineteen! I don't have a doubt in my mind that you and Magnus can make this work."

"So, that is Alec, the 'unbelievably beautiful Shadowhunter with eyes like the sea.'" Magnus laughed at Buddy quoting him.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that it is true." Buddy smiled and nodded.

"He is easy on the eyes, I'll give you that. I just never thought that he would be your type."

"Oh, he is a perfect example of 'my type'."

"Funny then, how before this you were always with the loud, flamboyant, self-confident warlocks." Buddy teased him.

"Well, how long did those relationships last again?" Magnus asked.

"Good point. Now, back to being serious. You never did tell me how he reacted to the news, though I assume well, since he is here with you now."

"Yes, quite well, surprisingly. There were a few...misunderstandings." Magnus chuckled to himself and Buddy grew curious, he gestured for Magnus to tell him and Magnus smiled evilly. "Alec and his family thought that I was sleeping with you." Buddy made a strangled noise of surprise and disbelief, and Magnus burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Oh yes, he walked in on us when you were comforting me...on my bed. He locked himself in his room and cried. Of course no one thought to inform me that in his mind we had broken up, until his sister walked up and bitch-slapped me." Buddy was still staring at him in disbelief.

"You almost broke up because of me? How...I would never do that with you!" Magnus couldn't help but laugh again at how horrified Buddy was with the thought that people thought that they had slept with each other.

"Oh, come now, have you honestly never thought of me in that way?" Magnus batted his eyelashes and Buddy glared at him.

"Magnus! That isn't funny!" Buddy's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Calm down, Buddy, I'm just teasing you. And I already informed everyone involved that I did not cheat on Alec, so there's no need to fret."

"So after you cleared that up, what happened?" Buddy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I told him that I was pregnant and then ran out."

"Without giving him a chance to say anything?"

"Yep. I was almost at the door when he turned me around and kissed me." Magnus smiled at the memory. "he told me that he loved me no matter what, and then we went home and talked things over."

"And you are sure that he is okay with everything?" Buddy asked, concerned.

"He was actually pretty cool with it after the initial shock wore off." Magnus said and Buddy nodded.

"And is he going to tell his family?" Buddy asked, afraid that he would run like Elfred did.

"If I can convince him to, they should know by tomorrow."

**That is right, people! Next chapter is the family meeting! Woohoo! **

**I love you guys for reviewing! **


	5. Coffessing

Alec tried his hardest, but he couldn't quite work up the courage to tell his family about Magnus's pregnancy. He went on for almost two weeks avoiding the subject, but one day Magnus sat down with him and refused to let him change the subject.

"Alec, you need to tell them." He said calmly.

"Magnus I will it's just...I...I'm scared to." Magnus pulled him against his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I know darling, but you have to. Soon it will be impossible to hide it and then they will find out."

"Magnus, you aren't even showing yet." Magnus pushed Alec away slightly and lifted up the bottom of his shirt. Alec gasped and then glanced back up at Magnus. Magnus's once flat abdomen was slightly larger and formed a small, yet noticeable, bump.

"I'm almost two months, Alec, I only have four more left if Buddy is right. If you wait any longer they will notice." Alec nodded and snuggled up against the warlock again, running his hand over the tan surface of Magnus's stomach.

"I know Magnus. How about we tell Izzy and Jace and then we can think of a way to tell Mom and Dad." Magus smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Today?" He asked.

Alec sighed and nodded, "Today." He confirmed.

"Also we may need to talk to them about moving in with me. I know you practically live here, but I want to make it official." Alec nodded and got up off the couch, pulling Magnus with him. "Where are you going?" Magnus asked as Alec headed for the door.

"To the Institute, aren't you coming?"

"You're going to tell them _now_?" Magnus asked, surprised by Alec's sudden eagerness.

"I think I should...before I lose my nerve." Magnus shrugged and followed him out.

They arrived at the institute a few minutes later, and Alec lead his boyfriend in. When they were inside they were greeted by Church who hissed at Magnus before taking off.

"I hate that cat." Magnus muttered.

"What was that, honey?" Alec asked, grinning.

"Oh nothing." He returned the smile, and they made their way down the hall. There was a joke between the two about how much Magnus hated Church because usually cats loved Magnus, but Church despised the warlock.

"Alec, is that you?" They both stopped when they heard Isabelle's voice from the living room. Alec gripped Magnus's hand and Magnus gave him a comforting peck on the cheek.

"Yeah...It's me." They made their way into the living room and saw Isabelle there painting her nails. Magnus knew that Alec must be _really _nervous when his boyfriend didn't even comment on the fact that she had open bottles of nail polish on their white couch.

"What's up with you two?" She asked, noticing the tension in the room.

"Umm...we need to talk to you, and Jace. Is he here?" Isabelle looked him over, obviously puzzled, but nodded to answer his question.

"Jace! Get in here!" Isabelle called in the direction of the kitchen. A moment later a smiling Jace entered hand-in-hand with Clary.

"What's up Izz?" He asked, glancing briefly at the nervous couple standing before them.

"Do not," Isabelle hissed, "Call me 'Izz'."

"Aren't we grumpy this morning." Jace said, and received a slap on the arm from Clary.

"Please shut up and sit down." Magnus said, knowing that Alec was, as he had said before, 'losing his nerve'.

"Both of you-" The look that Jace received from Isabelle stopped him in the middle of his teasing.

Clary noticed the tension in the room and spoke up. "What's going on? Why are you two here?"

Alec gritted his teeth, trying to think calming thoughts to stop from punching Clary in the face. Her voice always set him on edge. When she wasn't whining, she was talking about Jace, and when she wasn't talking about Jace, she was sucking up to someone, and when she wasn't sucking up to someone, she was telling them about how she had always felt different or about how she could draw runes. To sum it up, she was an annoying brat.

"We have something to tell you." Magnus said, giving his boyfriend an expectant look.

"What is it?" Clary asked, and Alec counted to ten in his mind. "If this is about what I-" Alec's control shattered.

"Not everything is about you, Clary!" He said, surprising everyone. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Sorry, Clary, I didn't mean to be harsh," _Ha, what a lie,_ he thought. "I am just really nervous right now." He stopped, looking to Magnus.

"Tell them." Magnus coaxed gently.

"Magnus is pregnant." He said quickly.

The room was quiet only to be broken by Jace, who broke out in a fit of laughter, clutching his sides and rolling around on the couch. Alec was pretty sure that was called an extreme over-reaction.

"Blondie. Shut the hell up." Jace stopped laughing and looked around at everyone's expression. Isabelle and Alec looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Magnus glared at him. Clary was staring at him with that crazy, obsessive fan-girl look that she often gave him. He was pretty sure that she had stopped paying attention to Alec when he had yelled at her. That was when he realized that no one else was laughing. Oops.

"Wait, you're serious?...But...You're a dude...aren't you?" Magnus sighed, and sat down on the couch opposite the group of Shadowhunters.

"Yes, I am a _dude_. It is kind of a long story, but long story short, my powers made it possible for me to get pregnant because I love Alec." Isabelle screamed in delight and hugged her brother, and then hugged Magnus.

"Oh my Angel! I'm going to be an aunt! Is it a boy or girl? How far along are you? Have you guys-"

"Isabelle! One question at a time." Alec interrupted, but Magnus could tell that Alec was pleasantly surprised by his sister's reaction. While Alec filled Isabelle in on the details, Magnus studied the other two Shadowhunters. Jace was just looking confused, and slightly frustrated, and Clary was staring at Jace with glazed eyes...but that was normal in any circumstance.

Magnus got up and went over to sit beside Jace, asking him if he was alright. Jace was shocked, to say the least. It wasn't that they hated each other, just that they were almost complete opposites, so they argued and teased one another. Now Magnus came over and asked him if he was alright, and he honestly didn't know how to answer. Alec was his brother, his best friend, he should be happy like Isabelle, but he was just...confused.

"So...You found a spell that could make you pregnant? I didn't even know you guys wanted a kid..." Magnus shook his head.

"We didn't, and there is no such spell. It was an accident, completely unexpected. A had no control over my powers when they did this, I still don't understand it fully." Magnus studied the Shadowhunter, and then glanced at Alec, who was deep in conversation with his sister. "It would mean the world to him if you supported us." Magnus said before standing and joining the Lightwood siblings.

Jace watched him go and couldn't keep a small smile from creeping onto his face. He was going to be the coolest uncle ever.

**I can't stop writing! AAAAHHH! An update almost every day! Y'all are lucky! **

**BTW, I love Clary-bashing...in case that wasn't obvious, and I would respect it if you didn't review just to tell me that she is out of character. **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY! **

**Next up, a hormonal Magnus and some interesting reactions from the parents!**


	6. Stupid Cat and Screwy Magic

One month later, Alec awoke in their flat in Brooklyn to the sound of his boyfriend crying. He leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where the sound was coming from.

"Magnus! Babe, are you alright?" Alec pounded on the door, scared that his boyfriend was hurt.

"Go away!" Alec stopped knocking and took a surprised step backwards. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Magnus, what is it? Can you please let me in?" He heard his boyfriend let out another sob and he pressed his ear to the door.

"Please, Alec, just leave me alone. You'll think I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, darling. I'll love you no matter what, remember?" Alec didn't get a reply and he started to worry. He was about to say something when the lock clicked and the door creaked open. "Magnus!" He gasped. His boyfriend was standing there in his silk pajama bottoms, and nothing else. His hair was messy, and his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Magnus, what's wrong?" The warlock turned and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong! My magic is screwed up, my boyfriend thinks I'm fat, and my stupid cat ran away!" He yelled, and Alec just stared at him.

"Baby, I think you're over-reacting just a little bit. You're pregnant, not fat, and Chairman always runs away and he always comes back." Alec put his hand hesitantly on his crying lover's shoulder, only to pull it away a moment later when blue flames engulfed his hand. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed, clutching his injured hand.

"See! You do hate me! Just because my stupid magic is being stupid!" The warlock wailed.

"Magnus I-"

"Go away!" Magnus shouted at him. Alec was taken aback, turned and fled the small bathroom, hearing the door slam and lock behind him.

He sat down on the bed, clutching his arm and letting the tears fall freely. Magnus had never used his powers on him, ever. Alec couldn't think of what had happened to have Magnus so worked up over such little things. He was like Isabelle when she was having one of her mood-swings. But Isabelle had never been that extreme. Although Magnus was rather moody at times, but he never locked himself in the bathroom and cried. Maybe it had something to do with being pregnant.

Alec wiped his eyes and grabbed the phone on the bedside table. He quickly dialed Buddy and Elfred's number, and listened to it ring. After the third ring Elfred picked up.

"Hello, Magnus." He said, and Alec paused.

"It's, um, it's Alec." He said hesitantly, trying to keep his voice steady after he had just been crying.

"Oh, well hello Alexander. What is it that you need?" Alec paused again before answering.

"It's Magnus...he's acting kind of...weird."

"Is he okay?" Elfred asked, concerned.

"I don't know, when I woke up he was in the bathroom crying. He let me in and started yelling about me hating him for being fat and that his powers were going crazy. I told him that he was over-reacting, and he...he burnt me...with his magic." Alec was staring to choke up again, as he looked at the angry, red burn on his palm.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Elfred asked.

"I don't know, I just don't understand why he would do that..." Alec confessed.

"It's the pregnancy hormones. Buddy was like that for a while, yelling and crying all the time, but it passes." Elfred said.

"And how do I make him stop?" Alec asked.

"You can't really make him do anything; I suggest just comforting him and doing what he says."

"Even if he just tells me to go away?" He asked.

"Like I say Alexander, it will pass, and I'm sure whatever Magnus says he doesn't really mean it. Just wait it out for now, and you two can talk it over when he has calmed down."

"Thanks Elfred." Alec didn't really want to hang up, because he would just have to go back to his emotional boyfriend.

"Have you and Magnus told your family yet?" Elfred asked, understanding why Alec hadn't hung up.

"No, they were in Idris for the past month. They said they were coming home today, but I don't know if Magnus will be up to telling them."

"Well, if you do tell them make sure to call and tell us how it went."

"Okay...I guess I should go and take care of this burn..." Alec said,

"Sure. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and put it back in its holder on the table. Alec got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a towel from under the sink and running some cold water. He got the towel wet and gently dabbed the tender, red skin of his palm. The Shadowhunter cursed his decision to leave his gear at home or he could have healed it with his stele.

After he wrapped his hand up in a dry towel he heard the bathroom door open. He stood at the sink, telling himself that if Magnus wanted to talk he would have to approach him himself. And approach him he did. A few moments later he felt his boyfriend's gentle hands on his shoulder, and he turned to face him.

Magnus had put a shirt on and the redness of his eyes had gone down.

"Yes?" Alec asked, trying to keep his expression emotionless.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just felt so stressed about everything...my magic wasn't working this morning and-"

"Your stupid cat ran away and you thought I would leave you because you're fat. Yeah, I got that." Alec finished for him and brushed past his boyfriend and into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Alec, I said I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want from me." Magnus followed his boyfriend into the bedroom.

"I know you are, Magnus. I talked to Elfred and he said it was just hormones and stuff." Alec pulled open a drawer in his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.

"If you understand than why are you mad at me?" Magnus asked in a hushed, hurt tone. Alec turned back to his boyfriend and sighed.

"I'm not mad, Magnus, I'm just tired." Magnus moved from the door where he stood until he was right in front of Alec.

"Your hand." He said, looking worried. He took it and slid the makeshift bandage off of it. He gasped and looked up at Alec's face. Alec pulled it away from Magnus and looked away.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Magnus caressed his cheek, turning his face towards him. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Alec kissed back hesitantly, aware of Magnus' hand trailing from his cheek, down his arm and to gently hold his injured hand. Alec felt the familiar tingle of Magnus' magic and broke off the kiss, looking down at his hand as the burn healed.

**Haha, I know I promised the parent's reaction, but the hormonal Magnus scene turned out longer than expected. I meant to have Magnus being emotional as just a humorous scene, but I just kept writing and it just kept getting more dramatic.**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing! 27 reviews! That's the most I have ever gotten! **

**BTW, to all you people who tell me that it is a bit OOC I would appreciate it if you would tell me how to make it better! But I am not offended! I enjoy constructive criticism. **

**And someone was wondering why Magnus is the one to get pregnant, and it is because to me I picture Magnus as being the girl in the relationship...understand? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Crazy Aunt

"Magnus is pregnant." There, he had told them.

He and Magnus were sitting across from his parents in the living room where they had told Jace, Isabelle and Clary a month earlier. Alec was even more nervous than he had been then, if that was possible, and that could be due to the fact that he knew that his very opinionated, slightly homophobic aunt was listening in on their conversation from the hall.

"I don't find that very amusing, Alec." Maryse scolded, looking confused and slightly angry.

"Nor should you; it's the truth." Magnus spoke up from beside Alec as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach through his baggy clothes that concealed it.

"Alec, why are you making up something like this? If this is about-"

"I'm not making it up." Alec interrupted, "Magnus' powers made it possible. It happened to a friend of ours as well."

"And is it yours?" Everyone turned to see Sheryl Lightwood enter the room.

"What is?" Alec sighed, turning to his aunt.

"This baby that I don't even believe exists."

"O-of course it is!" Stuttered Alec, offended and surprised.

"You never know, he is a _Downworlder_." She spat, glaring at Magnus who glared back. Alec stood, outraged at his aunt, but Magnus pulled him back down, not wanting Alec to start a fight.

"Sheryl!" Maryse exclaimed, shocked by her sister-in-law's bold racist comment.

"Oh, come on Maryse! You can't honestly believe that this warlock is pregnant? And even if he is, that just shows how much of a _freak _he really is. You know just as well as I that this is all some made-up story, possibly to-"

"That's enough!" Robert's deep voice boomed around the room, making everyone look to him. "I don't understand what's going on, and I don't know whether what they're saying is true, but I do know that I trust my son. Magnus is also a perfectly trustworthy man, as he has proven to us and the Clave many times and I will not make a judgment on him because he is a warlock, or because he prefers men to women. And I know that that is what this is all about." Magnus smiled thankfully at Robert and a small smile crept onto Alec's face as well towards his father, although he was still radiating rage toward his aunt.

"We are talking about a man being pregnant!" she shrieked, "This isn't just some little thing you can rule my argument out of as blind homophobia! He is obviously up to something, and it could involve the well-being of your son." Alec growled, looking like he wanted to slap some sense into her, but holding back.

"Sheryl, I am going to ask this as politely as I can. Can you please step out of the room and let us have a civilized conversation about this instead of yelling and pointing fingers like an immature child." Magnus said calmly.

The angry woman was at a loss for words for a moment, before she gritted her teeth and glared at Magnus. "How dare you! You have no right to tell me what to do in my house, you filthy demon!" She yelled, stepping forward until she was leaning right over the warlock. Alec stood violently and faced his aunt, glaring.

"Don't _you _dare speak to my boyfriend like that. He is welcome here as much as you are, even more, because this is not your house. I advise that you take his advice and get out. _Now_." She stood, taken aback by the fact that her nephew would speak to her in such a way.

"I will h-" She began.

"Sheryl! Do as he says!" Robert interrupted. She turned to her brother, surprised. She hesitated one more time before storming out of the room. Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief at her departure.

Alec sat back down awkwardly, avoiding the eyes of everyone else. The silence stretched for a long while, until Isabelle broke it, having just entered the room.

"So I take it from the bit of the conversation that I just heard that you told them?" She asked Alec and Magnus. Magnus nodded, eyes darting to Maryse and Robert to see if they would have anything to say.

"So, you believe them?" Maryse asked her daughter.

"Of course! It's the truth. I mean, have you seen his stomach?" Isabelle asked, making Magnus very self-conscious for probably the first time in his life.

"I-I just don't understand...it isn't possible." Maryse said.

"I didn't think so either, but this isn't the first time that it has happened. Magnus's friend Buddy got pregnant as well." Alec said calmly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "It has something to do with his powers making it possible for the two of us to create a life because of our bond."

"I...I think I may have to speak with this...Buddy you are talking about...How can something like this happen without the Clave knowing about it?" Robert asked.

"His husband, the father, is a fae. He didn't want his people knowing about it for fear that they would try and use their child, so they kept it a secret. I think I am one of the only people who he told." Magnus explained.

"So their baby lived? And it is...normal?" Maryse asked.

"She is alive, and she is healthy. I suppose that she is as normal as a half-warlock half-fae child can be." Magnus said. Maryse sat in silence for a moment, before smiling a small smile.

"I...I'm going to be a grandmother then?" She asked, turning to her husband.

"Yes. If everything works out fine, then you will." Alec said, starting to hope that they were accepting it.

"How far along are you?" Maryse asked, starting to lose a bit of the doubt that she had.

"I am three months, but we think that it will only last three more months like Buddy's, since demonic children take less time to develop."

"Wow, three more months...Are you guys keeping it?"

"Yes." They said in sync.

"W-well then I suppose that I-I'm happy for you." Maryse said, looking at her husband for his opinion.

"As am I...I just hope that you both are ready, being so young." Robert confessed.

Magnus scoffed. "I am 800 years old, Robert; I think I can handle it. And as for Alec, I would say that he'll be fine, too." Magnus said, smiling at the Lightwoods.

"Well, congratulations then!" Maryse exclaimed, getting up to hug her son and Magnus. Robert followed and shook hands with both boys. "We should celebrate then! How about you two stay for supper, and we can chat a bit more." Alec nodded, but Magnus looked at his watch and gasped.

"I hate to refuse free food and some socializing, but I have a client arriving in ten minutes at my place, so I will have to decline the offer." Magnus explained, getting up and smoothing down his outfit.

"Do you want me to come too?" Alec asked.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own. I'll just whip something up for myself for supper." Magnus said.

"No, no, I'll come along. I don't want you using any more magic than you have to, and I don't want any more food incidents either." Magnus laughed at their inside joke. He had tried to magic some foor for them but instead of appearing on the table it landed on top of them causing them to have to spent a long time cleaning up. "Sorry Mom, Dad, but we'll do that another time. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's fine with us." Maryse said, leading the boys out.

Little did Maryse know that she wouldn't be seeing either of them for quite some time...

**Lame cliff-hanger! I am typing this super-fast though, so forgive me. I didn't like this chapter, maybe you didn't either, I don't know, so tell me! Next chapter will be all about Maryse, Robert, Buddy, Elfred, and Isabelle! No Malec, I am afraid! **


	8. Disappearances

Buddy awoke to a loud insistent ringing of the phone on his bed-side table. He untangled himself from Elfred's arms and reached over to grab it off its holder.

"Hello?" He said, trying to sound awake.

"Hi, is this Elfred?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl; he didn't recognize it.

"No, this is Buddy. May I ask who this is?" He asked, shrugging to answer Elfred's questioning look now that his husband was awake and sitting up.

"My name is Isabelle. I'm Alec Lightwood's sister. I was just wondering if Alec and Magnus are over there." She asked. Buddy noted that she sounded kind of worried. He was immediately concerned.

"No, I haven't talked to them since yesterday. Why?" He turned to his husband and mouthed 'go check on Christie'. When Elfred had left, he put the phone back up to his ear.

"-And I went over to his flat and he wasn't there. I've tried their cells a billion times and they haven't been answering. I'm worried sick because they told our parents yesterday and though they took it okay our aunt didn't and I thought that maybe they left because their situation was causing family problems-"

"Slow down Isabelle. I'm sure they just went for a walk of something and turned their cells off. I know that they wouldn't have left or they would have at least told us since they'll need help with the rest of the pregnancy and with the baby. How about I send Magnus a fire message and we can go over to his flat and wait for them if you want. Okay?" Buddy got up and pulled on some clothes, balancing the phone in between his ear and his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Could you be at his flat in ten?" He rolled his eyes. Didn't the Nephilim own any watches? It was seven o'clock!

"Fine, I'll be there in ten. Is it alright if I bring Elfred and Christie?" He sat down on the bed and put on his socks, accidently dropping the phone after he finished talking.

He picked it up again to hear the end of what she was saying. "Thanks for everything, bye."

"Goodbye." He said and hung up. He put the phone back on the holder and went into the dining room/kitchen to see Elfred sitting at the table stirring his coffee.

"Who was that?" Elfred asked, looking up curiously.

"It was Isabelle Lightwood. She says that no one can find Magnus or Alec." Buddy sat down beside his lover and snapped up his own cup of coffee.

"And you aren't concerned about this?" Elfred asked, turning Buddy around to face him.

"It's Magnus we're talking about here. I know that he can take care of himself." Buddy took a sip of the dark, caffeinated liquid and sighed. "The Lightwood girl wants us to go over to Magnus's flat and sent him a fire message." Buddy then sat in silence, looking up when he felt a change in Elfred's mood. He and the fae had been together for a long while, and ever since they had met Buddy had always had an emotional connection with Elfred. "What is it, love?" He asked, putting a reassuring hand on the scarlet-haired man's shoulder.

"Who did Magnus and Alec tell of Magnus's pregnancy?" Elfred asked, avoiding his husband's gaze.

"Alec's family." Buddy replied.

"I meant list me the people that they told." Elfred corrected.

"They told Alec's sister Isabelle, his brother Jace, his brother's girlfriend Clary, his parents, and his aunt." Buddy listed.

Elfred sat for a moment, deep in thought, until he turned to look at Buddy in the eyes. Buddy almost gasped at the raw emotions that his eyes displayed, it was like Elfred was re-living a painful memory. "Can we arrange to meet with these people if Magnus and Alec don't show up today?" He asked.

"Of course, love, if you want to." Elfred nodded and stood, going to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. "Not so fast, babe." Buddy said as he wrapped his arms around Elfred's shoulders from behind. "Tell me what is wrong." Buddy insisted.

"It's nothing, love, I'm just being a little worried. I guess we'll see how the day progresses to find out if my fears have any truth to them." Buddy unwrapped his arms from around his husband and turned him around to face him.

"I'm sure that Magnus and Alec are just fine. But in the meantime, we better get going if we don't want the Nephilim thinking that we too have disappeared." They both sighed as they heard Christie crying down the hall. Buddy passed his empty coffee mug to Elfred and headed down the hallway to the nursery. He went in and picked up the crying baby from her crib gently, and tried to comfort her. He grabbed a soother from the counter in the nursery before heading back to the kitchen with Christie in his arms.

It took them another ten minutes before they actually arrived at Magnus's flat in Brooklyn, with Christie fed and changed. They arrived out on the doorstep and were met by Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, and Jace.

"She's so cute!" Isabelle cooed, smiling at the now-sleeping baby in Buddy's arms. Buddy just smiled and nodded, having heard that said many times. Mostly by Magnus almost every time he saw her.

"Magnus said that he had a friend who had been in the same situation as he and Alec. I suppose you are him then?" Buddy looked up to see a lady who he assumed was Maryse Lightwood standing there glancing between him and Christie.

"Yes, that is I." Buddy said.

"And this is your daughter?" She asked, gesturing to Christie.

"Our daughter, yes." He said, stepping a little closer to Elfred.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." She said, and a slightly awkward silence fell. "So, do you have any idea where Alec and Magnus might be?" Maryse asked.

"Not really." Buddy answered, looking to Elfred to see if he would voice his belief.

"Actually, I was wondering something." Elfred said.

"Yes?" Maryse encouraged.

"Is there anyone that Magnus and Alexander told that may have not approved of their situation?" Buddy bit his lip, looking guilty for not telling his husband of Alec's aunt.

"Yes, my sister-in-law didn't take it too well." Maryse admitted.

"And do you know where she is?" Elfred asked, silently praying that everything wasn't unfolding like he thought it was.

"No, she left after she found out about their situation." She said, "You don't think that she has something to do with their disappearance?"

"Yes, I think I do. What is her name?" Elfred asked.

"Sheryl Lightwood." Maryse supplied.

Elfred frowned slightly. _Sheryl Lightwood, kind of rings a bell...Damn. _

"Buddy. We need to talk." Elfred insisted, and dragged Buddy out of earshot from the Nephilim. "She has had dealing with the fae before."

"Are you sure? What were they for?" Buddy asked.

"She helped arrange a kidnapping of some warlock once." Elfred said, and Buddy knew by the fear in his lover's eyes that they were both thinking the same thing: The fae had their friends. 

Sheryl Lightwood smiled. She had given up all the information that she knew about that disgusting demon being pregnant, and the Seelie Queen, being power-hungry and always looking for a way to get a leg up on the other Downworld races, had agreed to deal with the problem. She had come up with the perfect plan, and now everything would go back to the way it was.

Sheryl had come to New York to visit and discuss how things went with the war against Valentine, in which she wasn't present because of business out of the country. She had not expected to find that New York had fallen into some horrible pit of equality, where everyone thought it was okay to have the Downworlders mixing with the Nephilim.

Her own nephew was one of the worst! He had allowed himself to be tricked into a relationship with some disgusting warlock and _another man _at that. And the warlock had to go and pretend to be pregnant! Of course, if the warlock was pregnant then it would cause a lot of drama between the warlocks, Nephilims, and faes. But if he was just lying, then he would be dead and Alec would be free from whatever enchantment he had on him. Like she said, her plan was perfect.

Sheryl left New York that night with a smile on her face.

**There y'all go! That was fun! Please tell me if you thought it was fun! A little bit on our dear alec next chapter, but Magnus is out of the picture for a while.**

**BTW, if you want to go all crazy critic, or just want to insult this story, please leave a sighned review because I don't feel right replying in my author's note...especially if I am just going to get PO'd. Not saying that I don't want un-signed reviews, but just nice ones! And I am sorry if you leave a review that I react badly and spaz at you over, but my writing is something very dear to me and I sometimes can't take criticism.**

**Don't fret over whether you insulted me or not, if you did you would know.**

**REVIEW! Reviews help little calico (SP?) kittens find a home! **


	9. The Royal Bad Word

**Hey guys. I just thought that I should mention that I am trying to use my memory for any details from the book. If I have something wrong, just try and ignore it, okay? And I also thought that you sould be warned that this is going to be rather angsty. Enjoy!**

Alec regained consciousness and the first thing he was aware of was his face pressed to a cold surface and his arms tied in an uncomfortable position behind his back. He raised his head off of the ground, opening his eyes slowly and trying to make sense of the blurry images that were slowly clearing. _Magnus? _The first thing he saw was his boyfriend, held between two other people. As his eyesight became clearer, he could identify them as fae. He raised his head a little more, and saw that Magnus was standing in front of a beautiful fae with long scarlet hair and cold eyes.

All at once his hearing returned and a wave of many sounds hit his ears. He could identify Magnus's voice, and he sounded scared. He was asking for something...to be let go? Where were they? He couldn't remember how they had gotten here. They had been heading home, and that was all he could remember. Did they ever get home? Well, if they did, they weren't there anymore.

"You'll be let go after you've given us what we want." The red-haired fae was speaking.

"No, you can't, please!" Alec looked to his boyfriend who was being pulled away by the two fae on either side of him. He looked so desperate, and was struggling against them.

"Well, I'd never thought that I'd hear the magnificent Magnus Bane beg." She said, and Alec could basically hear the smirk in her voice.

"M-Magnus..." He choked out, struggling feebly against the rope around his wrists.

"What's this? The Shadowhunter is awake." The woman asked, ignoring the still frantic Magnus.

"Let...let us g-go..." He said, trying to roll over and face her, but finding a foot placed firmly against his back, holding him down. He heard Magnus's pleas be silenced, and started to panic. "Please! What do you want with us?" He heard her cackling from across the room.

"I want very little from you, actually. It's your lover and child that I want." Alec became more confused. What would she want with them?

"I don't...I don't understand...Why are you doing this to us?" Alec was starting to become frustrated at what little knowledge he had of what was going on.

"Don't you get it? Your boyfriend is actually carrying a half-warlock half-Shadowhunter child. I don't mean to brag, but once I have it, I can do so much to corrupt this stupid little agreement among the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders." Alec shook his head in disbelief, which was actually really hard to do when it was pressed to the floor.

"But the fae are in the agreement...and you can't have lied about it..."

"I didn't lie. I agreed to be at peace with all of the other races and to respect each other as equals. After all, it won't be I who is corrupting this agreement, it will be this child." Alec was furious. He would not let this bitch turn Magnus and his child into some sort of weapon.

"You will never have it! We will never give you our child." He tried to sound threatening, and confident...but he was tied up and lying on the cold floor with people holding him down.

"Who said anything about giving it to me? Your precious little warlock will remain here until he gives birth to it. After that you are both free to go. It's a win-win situation here."

"No! I won't-" He felt sharp stinging on the back of his neck, and after a moment everything faded quickly into darkness.

The Seelie Queen sighed and sat back in her throne. There was just so much _yelling._ Now that the Nephilim boy was unconscious, she could finally breathe.

She couldn't believe her luck that that Lightwood woman had betrayed her own family and given her the exact opportunity she had been looking for. She would finally have all that she desired. And she would knock that obnoxious idiot Bane down a peg or two. He had helped the fae many times in the past, and his confident smirk and I'm-better-than-this attitude always annoyed her. Now by taking his child, she would have control over the whole of the Downworld once it helped her cause the races to turn against each other. The thing she found amazing was that it was not only his child, but the child he bore. In her many centuries of living, she had never come across anything like his situation before. Warlock reproduction, and warlock reproduction with two men at that. It was remarkable in an almost disturbing way.

If she were capable of emotions, she would probably be feeling guilty for turning this miracle into a disaster for them...but she wasn't. She knew what it was like to lose a child, but she felt no sympathy for them.

Magnus was pushed into a small cell and the metal bars clanged shut behind him. He stumbled and collapsed onto one of the two beds in the cell. Magnus watched the two fae leave before curling up and sobbing heavily. He had had many dealings in the past with the fae, but never before had he saw them in such a cruel light. They were truly and utterly heartless.

He had almost forgotten, spending his time with Elfred, that Elfred was completely different form the rest of his kind. Elfred had a heart, he had feelings, he was one of the most passionate people Magnus knew; he was like a new generation of fae. Magnus had a theory, once upon a time, that it was Buddy that changed him. When Elfred had first become an exile, he had been very solemn and stone-faced, but after a while he started to open up and act like a person.

Maybe the secret was to be loved. The Seelie Queen had never known love. She was feared and respected, and that was it. Magnus had never known exactly how heart-less she was, until now, when she was willing to take someone's child from them, and not seem to care. He used to respect her, used to think of her as a very respectable Queen. Now, he realized what she really was: a royal bitch.

**There you have it. This is THE END! Haha, just joking! There is a whole lot more coming to a computer near you! I just had to say that to get your attention! I'm sorry if there are any typos...some of the letters on my keyboard are stuck...particularly 'n'!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! They make...okay, well, they basically just make me happy! **


	10. The Real Magnus Bane

**Wowzers! This is one sappy and dramatic chapter! I will not blame you if you are like "We get it! They are in love and having a kid!" And then get fed up with me. But nothing good was coming to me! So I just forced myself to write something, and this Is what you get!**

Alec was dragged and tossed into a small cell beside the one that held Magnus. His lover jumped up from the bed, and looked through the small barred window on the wall that separated their cells.

"Alec?" He asked, seeing his boyfriend lying motionless on the floor. "Alec, baby? Can you hear me?"

The Shadowhunter stirred a bit, and a small moan of pain escaped his lips.

'Alec! Please, darling, wake up." When he did not, Magnus sighed and studied him. He couldn't believe that only a year ago he had met the shy, self-conscious shadowhunter, and now they were prisoners to the Seelie Queen and having a kid. He felt guilty, but at the same time he was almost glad that Alec was there with him. He had been so afraid to lose him.

Alec stirred again and opened his eyes. He took a quick note of where he was and sat up, regretting it a moment later when he felt his pounding headache.

"M-Magnus?" Alec looked around, not seeing the warlock, and wondering if he was hearing things.

"I'm over here, baby." Magnus said.

Alec looked up to the small window, and gasped at what he saw. Magnus looked awful. What had the fae done to him? Not only was his hair messy and his makeup running, but he looked so...helpless. How long had they been here? He could remember talking with the Seelie Queen...

"I thought I might never see you again." Magnus whispered.

"Magnus...how long have we been here?" Alec asked, slowly standing and supporting himself on the wall that separated them.

"A few days maybe...It's hard to keep track of time." Magnus maneuvered one of his slim hands through the bars and stroked Alec's cheek. "Do you remember what they did to you?" He asked.

"I...I remember talking with the Seelie Queen after you were taken away...but that's it..." Alec placed his hand over Magnus's.

"When I asked the guards about you, they said that they were running tests on you..." Alec looked down at himself, but besides his headache, he didn't really feel different.

"An-and what did they do to you?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing really...I have been spending my time here, trying to figure everything out."

"And?" Alec prompted.

"And I figured out that they must have done something to me, or there's something about this place that isn't letting me use my magic..." Magnus pulled his hand back through the bar and examined his both of his hands. "I can still feel my magic...I just can't seem to harness it..." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"So we're basically stuck here until they get what they want." Alec concluded. He sighed and leant his forehead against the bars.

"And what they want is our child..." Magnus said, biting his lip and turning from the window.

"Magnus...' Alec tried to sound soothing, and fit his hand through the bars to place on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus shrugged his hand off and placed his own hand on his stomach, holding back tears of anger and sadness.

"I-I can't!" he cried quietly, "I can't let them do this...I won't, damn it."

Alec was taken aback. Whether it was the pregnancy hormones, or something else, Alec had never heard Magnus sound so determined and broken at the same time. Magnus was known for his arrogant attitude and flashy personality, but this was different...this was the real, raw and exposed Magnus Bane.

Magnus took a shuddering breath and continued in a whisper. "I have done so many wrongs...I sometimes feel as if all of my life has been one big mistake. I have hurt so many people, and I have disappointed even more." He took another breath, and turned around to look back at his boyfriend. "But you...You are the only person I have ever known, in eight-hundred years, who loves me and who I can be myself around and not be a disappointment-not be a mistake...and I will do everything I can to make sure that I do right by this child. I have a chance to bring another person into this world, and I will not let them be raised as some sort of weapon."

Alec stood, frozen, and a small, sad smile made its way onto his face. "Love doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for you, Magnus Bane." He whispered, "And I have no doubt that we'll get out of here—with our child—if we stay strong."

They stood there, wanting so badly just to hold each other, but having to settle with intertwined fingers. It was quite a while later when they were disturbed by a loud bang as the door to Magnus's cell opened. Magnus whirled about, and two of the three fae standing there approached him. They were both well-built, and Magnus backed away from them, soon finding himself trapped in the corner. He pushed the first fae off, as he tried to grab his arm, and then the other one, trying to get out of the corner.

"Stop your struggling, Bane, you have nowhere to run to." One of them said as he made a grab for him again.

Once the two fae had him pinned down to the wall, the third approached him, pulling out a syringe from somewhere within his jacket.

"Get away from him!" Alec yelled through the bars, causing the fae with the needle to turn and glare at him.

"Silence, Shadowhunter." He ordered. Magnus stopped struggling momentarily as he regarded the fae with surprise.

"You! You're that fae who got attacked but the ravenor demon. I healed you. Fykien, isn't it?"

"Silence, Bane, you have no right to address me by name." He said, and avoided the warlock's gaze as he pulled up Magnus's sleeve.

"Is this really how you repay me for saving your life?" Magnus asked, trying to pull his arm away from the needle.

"I do not owe any debts to a warlock." He said, and injected the syringe swiftly. Magnus hissed, and looked into the fae named Fykien's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Why were you asked to do this? What does it do?" He asked calmly.

"It shall speed up the development of the child." He stated simply, removing the empty needle, and signaling for the other fae to let him go. They left swiftly, and before Magnus knew it he was standing alone in his cell.

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Alec asked from the window. Magnus nodded, and sat down on his bed.

"I...I am so weak without my magic." He realized, looking back down at his hands in dismay.

Alec said nothing, studying his boyfriend and he pitied himself. All of a sudden Magnus's hands flew to his stomach, and he gasped in pain.

"What is it?" Alec asked, frightened.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Waves of pain shot through him from his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his middle tightly, and gave a little whimper as the pain started to grow. His breathing rate quickened and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He gasped again, doubling over, and fell to the floor. He was in such pain that he couldn't hear the Alec's desperate pleas. He curled up in a fatal position and grasped at his stomach. Violent shivers started to rake through his body, and he let out an agonized scream as his body convulsed. He managed to get one last look at Alec before the darkness consumed him.

**Well...that wasn't exactly what I had aimed to write...but hey! Gotta go with what my gut's telling me to do! I originally started this chapter about Buddy, Elfred, Maryse, and Robert...but they're so BORING! **

**That was some serious...I don't know what to call it...how about some serious angst/hurt/suspense/drama/romance...Fanfiction should really let you put more than two genres...**

**Well, this took me exactly one hour to write...and I am not happy with it, but oh well! I know that this was a super weird chapter, but things are going to get back on track and cleared up in the next chapter! **

**Keep on reviewing! **


	11. Releases and Revelations

The fae in the hall heard the warlock's tormented screams, but they bowed their heads and kept on walking. Most of them did not know why the warlock was in their prison, and those who did were not exactly campaigning for the idea. The fae were a mischievous and generally cold-hearted race, but they did not understand why their queen was torturing the warlock for being pregnant.

Fykien heard the cries and felt as if he had been hit in the gut. He knew that it was his fault that Magnus Bane was in pain, but he could not defy his queen's orders. He heard the desperate pleas and calls for help from Bane's lover, and concentrated on blocking them out. He felt sorry for the young Shadowhunter, but there was nothing he could do for him. No, that was a lie. He could at least explain to the Nephilim boy what was going on, instead of leave him in the dark, but that might be looked upon as defying his orders.

"Fine" He muttered under his breath, and started off down the hall in the direction of their cells. He had almost reached them when the screams of agony stopped, and the sobs and begging started from the Shadowhunter. He looked through the bars on the door to the Shadowhunter's cell, and took a deep breath.

As he entered the room, he was surprised to see the Nephilim boy whip his head around and come at him threateningly. "What the hell did you do to him?" He yelled, grabbing the fae by the caller of his tunic **(faes wear tunics...right?)**, and brought his tear-streaked face uncomfortably close to his own.

Fykien shoved the Shadowhunter off of him, and backed away. "He will be fine, you need not worry."

"What was in that needle?" The Shadowhunter asked, glancing back at Magnus through the small window.

"Something to make the baby develop faster, as I said." Fykien leant against the wall.

" And why did that cause him to...why did it put him in pain?"

"The liquid in that needle will make the child develop twice as fast, so it must take some strength and power from its barer. I don't think he will be like that for long that was just the jump-start of the fast development."

"And is he alright now?" Alec asked worriedly.

"He must have passed out from the pain. I'm sure he will be fine." Alec leant his forehead against the bars and ignored the fae. The two stood there for a moment, before two other fae entered the cell.

"The Seelie Queen wishes to see Alexander." Alec turned from the window and studied the smaller fae who had spoken.

"Why?" He asked, not moving.

"You are to be let free." Replied the fae, stepping forwards and grabbing Alec.

It took a moment for Alec to react, and when he did it was not pretty. "No! You can't take me away from him! Please, please don't..." Alec struggled frantically against the two, but they were stronger than him. He looked desperately to Fykien, his eyes pleading the fae to do something.

"I'll give him a message. I am afraid that is all I can do." Fykien said calmly.

"T-tell him I love him a-and our child, and that I will come back for him."

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Isabelle, Maryse, Robert and Buddy all waited impatiently in front of the Seelie Queen. When Maryse Lightwood had found out about her son's captors, she had come at the Queen with all she had, and had eventually persuaded her to hand over her son. She realized that the main goal was to get Magnus and the baby out, but she thought that with the information from her son, she could come up with a plan to save the warlock.

At last the large doors beside them opened and a very defeated-looking Alec was dragged through. Alec didn't look at them, only glared at the Seelie Queen.

"Don't hurt him any more than you already have; he doesn't deserve it." Alec hissed, still glaring threateningly.

"Magnus Bane's fate is in my hands, I shall do with it what I please." She said with a superior smirk. "Take him away now." She said, dismissing the Lightwoods and Buddy.

Maryse and Isabelle both looked as if they wanted to argue, but kept their mouths shut. Alec reluctantly let himself be lead out by his family, and he still avoided their gaze. Once they were out of the Seelie Queen's realm, they all turned to Alec.

"What happened in there, Alec?" Buddy asked, and listened as Alec told his tale. Buddy left soon after it was told, and went home to his husband to retell it to him. Elfred only nodded, and Buddy knew that he was keeping something from him. Buddy did not push him to tell, however, because he had a secret of his own.

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Magnus awoke on the small, hard, mattress in his cell with a sore back, and a sore throat. It had been a while since Alec had been set free, and his stomach was considerably larger than it was then, hence the sore back. He knew it couldn't be very long until the baby arrived, and was starting to panic about it.

His throat hurt for an entirely different reason. Every night since Alec's release, he had cried himself to sleep. Oh, how he missed the shy, beautiful Shadowhunter. His absence was almost unbearable. He hoped that Alec would keep his promise that had been passed down to him in Fykien's words. He hoped dearly that Alec would return before it was too late.

The door to his cell clanged open and the room filled with many fae gaurds. He allowed himself to be dragged off of his bed and down the hall to the Seelie Court. He knew that this was coming; he had heard whispers outside of his cell. It was some important meeting with the Seelie Queen that many people were attending.

He was led up to the floor in front of the Queen's throne, and pushed onto his knees.

"Magnus Bane. 'Tis a pleasure to see you again." Magnus looked up at the red-haired fae with an unreadable expression. The Queen got off of her throne and knelt down in front of him. She closed her eyes, but opened them just as quickly. She smiled a crooked smile, and turned to the audience of fae. "My dear people. This warlock before you holds the key to a brighter future for us." She said dramatically, gesturing to Magnus. "The key comes in the form of a baby. A child that will help us bring down the allegiance of the other three Downworld raced. This child will be welcomed into the world very, very soon." She turned to Magnus, and looked down on him with a smirk. "I can also sense that this child is a boy."

**Mwahahahahaha! Yes! 'Tis a boy! WOOHOOO! YAYA! Next chapter will be the most damatic one yet! There are only going to be two more chapters! Are you pumped? I sure am!**


	12. Deja Vu

Isabelle, Maryse, Jace, and Robert were all seated in the living room of the institute, discussing their predicament in hushed tones. They were interrupted, however, by a very flustered-looking Buddy, who stormed into the room with a panicked expression.

"What's going on? Who let you in?" Maryse asked, standing from the couch.

"Clary let me in. Something's wrong." Buddy said, panting slightly; he had obviously run a fair distance.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Elfred's missing. Do you know where Alec is?" Buddy asked.

"He's in his room..." Isabelle said, realizing what Buddy was implying, and getting up to check on him. She returned a moment later with and identical expression as Buddy's.

"He's not there." Buddy sighed. It wasn't a question.

"What does this mean? You think the Seelie Queen stole them back?" Jace asked.

"Maybe...Or they may have gone voluntarily..." Buddy suggested. No one in the room knew which of the two they would prefer.

"What do we do now?" Maryse asked.

"The only thing we can do: get in there and see for ourselves what is going on."

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Magnus zoned out of the dramatic speech that the Seelie queen was giving to process the information. It was a boy. Alec and he were having a son. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and bowed his head. That thought made him want to break down: Alec may never meet his son. God, how he hated the Seelie Queen. If he were let go after this was over, nothing would ever be the same. He knew that he rather die than go back into the 'real world' and pretend that none of this had happened.

Magnus looked up slowly as he realized that all had gone silent in the room. He looked up to see the Seelie Queen staring open-mouthed at the door across the room. He glanced over and was surprised to see Elfred standing there. What the hell was he doing? He was in exile; he knew that to come back would be fatal.

"Elfred..." The Seelie Queen gasped out in shock. Magnus saw something that he had never seen before in her expression...he couldn't quite place it.

Elfred smiled, without kindness behind it. "Good day, Mother."

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Buddy led the way to the entrance to the fae's realm, he stopped suddenly after spotting a figure sitting on the side of the pool in the moonlight. The figure looked up at them through the short, dark veil of its hair.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, stepping towards her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Buddy...Elfred said that you would be mad if you knew what he was doing...I would have told you, but...I need Magnus back." Alec confessed. Buddy knelt in front of the boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad, Alec, just please tell me what Elfred is doing."

"He-he said that he had a p-plan for how to save Magnus, and he said that it was the only way, so I agreed to let him do it..."

"Alright, but what does this plan involve?" Buddy prodded.

"He didn't say, he only said that you would not be happy if you found out that he was doing..." Buddy nodded and stood, turning back to the Shadowhunters.

"I will go in after him. If Magnus is let out, please just take him home. Don't wait up for us..." Buddy turned, and without waiting for a reply, walked into the water, and into the fae's domain.

Alec stood as Buddy disappeared into the water. He started in after the warlock, but Isabelle stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec turned to his sister, and she could tell that he was worried.

"Buddy obviously thinks that something is wrong, and it's my fault. I'm going in after him." With that Alec plunged himself into the water.

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

"What are you doing here?" The seelie Queen asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"I am here for my friend, Magnus Bane." Elfred said, giving Magnus a small smile.

"What on earth do you want with that warlock?" She said, looking down at Magnus in disgust.

"Well, for starters, I want you to let him go." She studied him for a moment, before glancing at Magnus again.

"Why should I let him go?" She asked.

"Because, Mother, if you let him go, you will have your son back." Elfred avoided the horrified look on Magnus's face, as he stared straight-faced at his mother.

"I thought that you chose exile because you wanted nothing more to do with our life." She said, clearly not completely against the idea of agreeing to the deal.

"I did. And I still stand by my opinions, but my friend doesn't deserve what you are putting him through, and I will not let you ruin his life and the life inside him."

"Elfred, you can't!" Magnus said, before he was silenced by one of the guards standing over him.

"Magnus, I have heard many stories of your life before Alexander, and none of them very pleasant. You deserve this chance to be with him and to be happy. I have already had my chance, and while short-lived, it was amazing. I would hate myself if I knew that you and Alexander suffered for something I could have prevented." Elfred turned back to his mother, and took a deep breath. "Is it a deal then?" He asked.

The Seelie Queen looked down at Magnus, and slowly nodded. "It is." She said.

"You shall let him go and never seek him or his child again?" He asked, "And in turn I shall remain here." She nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I also request that you give him one wish. He deserves it after what you put him through."

"Agreed." She said.

The guards stood Magnus up and were about to take him to the entrance when Buddy burst through the doors.

"Buddy, what are you doing here?" Elfred asked.

"I'm here to stop you." Buddy shook off the guards that approached him and walked up to Elfred.

"I have to do this, Buddy, for Magnus and Alexander, and their unborn child." Elfred gently cupped Buddy's face in his hand, and looked pleadingly into his eyes. Buddy shook his head and Elfred could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"What about your child-"

"I'll never stop loving Christie, you know that-" Buddy interrupted him by grabbing his hand and moving it down to rest on his stomach.

"Your _children._" He corrected himself. Elfred stared down at where his hand rested, before glancing back up at his husband.

"You're pregnant?" He asked quietly.

"Yes..." Elfred pulled his lover into his arms and hugged him tightly. He let the tears fall from his eyes and buried his face in Buddy's shoulder.

"I'll always love you and I'll never forget you." He whispered, before pulling away. He stared one last time into Buddy's heartbroken expression before turning back to his mother.

The Queen stood in shock, staring at her son and his lover's little exchange. She shook her head slowly, before sitting down on her throne with her head in her hand.

"Leave me." She said quietly.

"What?" Elfred asked, unsure of what she had said.

"I said leave. Bane will get his freedom, and his wish, but please just...go." Elfred stood, staring at his mother in amazement. She felt...sorry for them.

Magnus watched the scene unfold in amazement. He decide that he was wrong in thinking that she was heartless...but he decided that he was probably right in thinking that the secret was love.

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Alec opened the doors to the Seelie Court and was surprised to find it full of people. There was a crown of fae surrounding the scene taking place in the middle. He saw Buddy and Elfred, as well as the Seelie Queen, but couldn't seem to focus on them. He saw only Magnus. Magnus stood right in front of him, in the middle of two guards, looking upon the scene in front of him with amazement. Alec took no heed of the guards and threw himself at the warlock. He pulled Magnus into an embrace and kissed him with as much passion and love as he could muster.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped as he pulled away. Alec leant his forehead against Magnus's and smiled. The broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Elfred and Buddy standing there hand-in-hand.

"Shall we get out of here and have this little reunion elsewhere?" Elfred asked, causing Alec to blush and nod.

The two warlocks, the shadowhunter, and the fae left the Seelie Court, and travelled back up to the shore of the small pond.

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

The Seelie Queen had never before been so ashamed and embarrassed before. Not only had she let her son and the 'key to a better future' go, but in front of her citizens! She sat on her throne for a long while, the silence in the room deafening, until one of her guards by the name of Fykien stepped up.

"You did the right thing, My Lady." He said. She thought him to only being trying to comfort her and shook her head.

"Please, just...don't even try." She requested.

"You know that I cannot lie. Does anyone here think that she did the right thing?" He asked, addressing the gathered fae.

There was a moment's hesitation before the room burst into applause and cheers. She looked up in shock at her people. She could sense that they were not lying. She, the cold-hearted Seelie Queen, _smiled._

MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC MALEC.

Once the group was outside in the cool night air, they were all bombarded with questions. Magnus let Elfred and Buddy answer them, wanting only to be with his boyfriend. When they were able to escape the Lightwoods, the four of them went back to Buddy and Elfred's place, where Alec and Magnus were to be staying. Buddy dismissed Clary, who had agreed to babysit Christie, and soon they were alone.

They all took a seat around the dining room table, and sat in silence for a long moment.

"Are you alright, Magnus? You haven't said much since we got out." Alec asked.

"I'm fine...I just forgot to tell you something."

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong...it's j-just that...you're going to have a son." Elfred and Buddy were pleasantly surprised by the revelation, and congratulated them. Alec sat, frozen. "You okay, Baby?" Magnus asked.

"I...I love you." Alec said, at a loss for anything else to say, and pecked Magnus lightly on the lips.

Magnus smiled and then turned back to Buddy. "What about you guys? How far along are you, Buddy?" He asked.

"Wait, what? You're pregnant?" Alec exclaimed, turning to Buddy in shock.

"Yeah...Around a month, I think." Buddy said.

"Wow, déjà vu much!" Magnus said, with a kind smile, which was returned by the other warlock.

They conversed for a long while about what had happened and what was about to happen, until finally they decided to head to bed. Magnus and Alec lay in each other's arms that night, thankful that the drama was over...little did they know it had only just began.

**Wow! That was the longest chapter yet! I think that means I should get the most reviews! I want to get over a hundred! ****There shall be one more chapter and an epilogue coming up, children! **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Charlie

**Hahaha! That was so funny! Whoever you are 'Pink', you are hilarious! I was listening to 'Please Don't Leave Me' be Pink when I read you review! :D As I have said before (If you read these author notes) my sister had named my OCs! ;P It is obvious that I would do anything for her if I agreed to those names! I used to hate them, but I've become attached to Budfred! When I read to her you review she was like "Copy and paste it and change the names if you don't like it!" Now she is hurt...LOL! **

Magnus awoke wrapped in Alec's arms. He snuggled a bit closer to his Shadowhunter and sighed contently. They were safe, their child was safe, and everything was perfect. Alec was jolted awake when Christie began to wail, and Alec, realizing what the noise was, gave a small chuckle and lay back on the bed.

"Good morning, babe." Magnus whispered.

"Not exactly the awakening I was expecting..." The Shadowhunter sighed, kissing the top of Magnus' head.

"I suppose you should be getting used to it." Magnus grinned, thinking of Alec waking up to check on their kid. Alec pulled away slightly to look down at Magnus' stomach.

"How long until...?"

"Very soon, apparently. Scared?" Magnus looked up into Alec's bright blue eyes.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Alec said, and gently pulled him into a quick kiss before sitting up. "We should go and see what Elfred and Buddy are up to." Alec suggested, and without another word they made their way into the kitchen to find the two men sitting and drinking coffee. Elfred held Christie in his arms and she was playing with his not-so-spiky hair that hung almost to his shoulders when it was not gelled up.

"Alec, Magnus! Come, sit. Do either of you want a coffee?" Buddy asked. They each agreed to coffee (both black with a small bit of sugar), and sat down at the dinner table. Magnus started cooing over Christie and Alec just smiled in admiration at his boyfriend. He would make a great father...mother...he could tell.

After they were all seated, Magnus cleared his throat and turned to Elfred. "I was thinking last night about our little...meeting in the Seelie Court, and I was wondering why you asked her to give us a wish...what exactly did you have in mind?" Elfred sighed and shared a look with Buddy before turning back to Alec and Magnus.

"I...it's not something I want to force you into, but Buddy told me that you were worried about Alexander's...mortality, and fae are the only race who can grant immortality. I...it was just a thought." Elfred seemed almost ashamed of bringing it up, and Magnus glanced worriedly at Alec to see his reaction.

Alec was silent, deep in thought. He looked up at Magnus, biting his lip.

"Hold that thought, Alec. I think we should let you talk about this in private." Buddy got up from the table and he and Elfred left the room. Magnus looked at Alec expectantly.

"Magnus...I...it's not that I don't want to, but...my family and my friends...I don't want to have to leave them." Magnus nodded silently. He got up from the table and gave Alec a sad smile.

"I understand, Alec." He said quietly, and turned away.

"Magnus, wait! I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that, and I love you more than anything and anyone, but I just need some time...Okay?" Magnus turned back to Alec and the Shadowhunter could see that his boyfriend was hurt.

"Time is all I seem to have." Magnus said with another small smile. Alec stood and kissed him. Magnus pulled away quickly and Alec was immediately concerned.

"Magnus...What is it? I'm sorry if-"

"Alec!" Magnus interrupted him, gasping out his name. Alec placed a gentle hand on his arm and tried to get him to look at him.

"Magnus? Are you alright?"

"Alec...the baby's coming...Get Buddy..."

"What? Magnus, how-Ah!" Alec pulled his hand away, as he felt the shock run through it. He looked, eyes wide, as the blue sparks travelled over Magnus' body. Magnus gasped and clutched his stomach. "Buddy! Elfred!" After a pause Buddy and Elfred burst in. The other warlock saw Magnus and ran over to him. Elfred too realized what was going on and grabbed Alec to pull him out of the way as Buddy led the hunched over Magnus out of the room. "Elfred! Let go of me!"

"Shhh, Alexander, be calm!" Elfred held the younger man tightly to him and waited for the Shadowhunter to stop struggling. When he did he looked down into the boy's furious expression. "You have to understand, Alexander, Buddy has to use some dangerous spells for this to work. You can't be near when he is doing them."

"But Magnus-"

"Will be fine. You just need to wait. I had to do the same when Magnus was helping Buddy through this, and I know it's hard." Alec looked like wanted to say something else but just sighed and nodded. Elfred smiled kindly at him and led him out of the kitchen.

They sat on the other side of the closed door to Elfred and Buddy's bedroom for over an hour, waiting. He silence between them was broken only by the sounds from inside the room. Finally, when Alec's patience was wearing thin, he heard the crying of a child. Alec gasped and stood quickly. Elfred grinned and patted him on the back. Alec rapped his knuckles on the door and it swung open. Alec hesitantly entered.

Magnus was laying in the bed, seeming to be asleep. Alec ran to his side and gently swept the strands of hair off of his boyfriend's face.

"Alec." Alec turned and came face to face with Buddy who was holding a bundle of blankets that held the crying infant. Alec slowly pulled the blankets away and gazed at his child. The little baby boy was squirming and crying, and was so small and fragile-looking that Alec was afraid to hold him. Regardless of his fears, Alec took the small bundle and stared down at the baby.

He had dark wisps of hair on his head, and slightly almond-shaped eyes like Magnus' which were closed tightly. Alec smiled down at the beautiful baby, but looked up when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Is...Is he okay?" Magnus asked nervously. Alec smiled and nodded.

"He is." Buddy hurried to Magnus's side and helped prop him up against the blankets. Alec noticed with concern when Magnus winced. Buddy finished making him comfortable and left the room to allow them to be alone. Alec gently placed the baby in Magnus' arms and climbed onto the bed beside him. The warlock looked down at their child in amazement.

"He...He's perfect..." Magnus gasped, and Alec saw the tears building in his lover's eyes. Alec cuddled close to his boyfriend and smiled up at him.

"Just like you." Alec said and kissed him. They broke apart and shared a moment of mutual happiness before looking back at their child. "What is his name going to be?" Alec asked, "Something as extravagant as the magnificent Magnus Bane?" Magnus smiled and shook his head, still looking at the baby, who had quieted down in his arms.

"Charlie. I wish for his name to be Charlie, if that is alright with you, love."

"Charlie...I love it...But why?"

"When the Seelie Queen was going on about him being this weapon and this big important person...I didn't want that, obviously, and I don't want him to feel like he's different and not normal. Charlie is just a simple, adorable name, perfect for him." Alec smiled and nodded in agreement. After a long moment of just laying there and talking about Charlie's full name, Alec finally built up the courage to ask what he had been dying to ever since he entered the room.

"Magnus, I know this is probably not the right time to ask this, but...will you marry me?" Magnus locked his feline eyes with Alec's bright blue ones.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. Alec only nodded. "I don't want you to feel obligated to just because of Charlie." Alec scoffed.

"The only reason I waited until now was because I didn't want you to think that I was only asking because you were pregnant...and now you think I feel obligated to ask. I love you, Magnus. I want to spend my life with you...my immortal life."

Magnus looked shocked and Alec saw a tear slip from his eye. Before he could ask what the matter was, he felt the warlock's lips crash against his own. They pulled apart slightly and Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's.

"Yes, Alec, I want that more than anything and I would be happy to marry you...Are you sure you want immortality? I'm not going to lie, sometimes it sucks, a lot."

"Not as long as I have you." Alec said.

"Then I wish that Alec becomes an immortal."

Alec looked down at himself, feeling a sudden rush of strength. Alec grinned over at Magnus and Magnus smiled back before turning his attention on the now silent infant. Magnus shifted a bit to prop himself up further, and he gave a small gasp of pain as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked, immediately concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little sore from everything that's happened today. My stomach hurts like a bitch, too." Magnus confessed, making a face.

"And that is why you should be resting." Buddy said, entering the room with a wide smile. "Did you guys decide on a name yet?"

"Charlie. Charlie Elfred Maxwell Lightwood." Magnus said with a smile.

"He took the Lightwood name then." Buddy noted.

"Yes, it is soon to be both our names." Magnus said.

"You...You're getting married?" Buddy asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, and Alec's officially Immortal."

"Wow, I've missed a lot. Feels like I've been gone ages." Buddy said with a laugh. "Now you best be getting to sleep." Buddy said, "I know what your body will feel like in the morning, and I wouldn't want you to be cranky as well." Magnus nodded, understanding his reasons, and handed Charlie over to Alec.

"Good night, love." Magnus whispered and kissed Charlie lightly on his pudgy little cheek before pecking Alec on the lips also.

"Come, Alec. Your little one must be hungry. That means I get to teach you the first lesson of parenting." Buddy said, and led Alec out of the room.

**Okay, children! The Epilogue will come soon! Little revelations of Charlie will come with it! :D CHARLIE! I love him! How do you like his name? Charlie Elfred Maxwell Lightwood! That's a mouthful! **

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! I want to try and crack 150 reviews! Hahaha, that's just pushing it I think! But if I don't get at least ten reviews I am going to be very depressed! How can you not review when you just got introduced to the first ever Malec baby? **

**Reviews make Charlie a happy baby! :D We all love happy babies! **


	14. Their Unexpected Miracle

**Okay guys and girls! Here is the epilogue! Many of you want a sequel, and I love writing this story so I am all for one! :D I don't have a plot in mind but I'm thinking maybe just a series of one-shots about little Charlie and Malec! Sound good? If it does please give me suggestions of cute little ideas for your fav Malec baby stories!**

Magnus slowly made his way into the kitchen of his flat in Brooklyn. It had been two weeks since the birth of Charlie, and they had decided to move back into their apartment. Magnus's stomach was almost fully healed from giving birth with the help of Buddy's magic, but it was still sore. Magnus sat down across from his fiancé at the table and helped himself to some coffee.

"How long have you been up?" Magnus asked, studying Alec as he fed Charlie.

"Charlie woke me up an hour ago. He quieted down right away, though." Alec pulled the bottle away from the baby and set it down on the table. Magnus held out his arms and took the small bundle. He looked down with mild curiosity as Charlie rubbed his eyes. "Do you find it odd that he hasn't opened his eyes yet?" Alec asked, also watching the baby's movements.

"Not really...I'm afraid the reason might be that he inherited my signature...I have learnt that the world is many times brighter to my eyes than to a normal mundane's. It must be just a bit too bright for him." Magnus pulled the small hand away from the baby's eyes. "Why won't you open up?" Magnus asked Charlie in his usual baby-talking voice. Charlie made a sound of discomfort and squeezed his eyes shut before attempting to open them again. "Alec, come over here." Magnus said, gesturing for the Shadowhunter to join him.

"What is it?" Alec asked, coming over and standing behind him.

"Look." Magnus said.

A sliver of Charlie's eyes could be seen from under his lids. He opened them a little wider and Magnus gasped. Magnus' biggest fear had been that Charlie would inherit his signature, and the baby had, but instead of his eyes being green-gold, he had bright blue ones. Alec was also amazed. The child looked so much like Magnus with the almond-shaped eyes and the golden skin, but he also looked like him with the bright blue eyes and the messy black hair.

"He's so..." Magnus let the sentence hang. Neither knew how to word it, but they were both thinking the same thing. Charlie was their little creation, their little gift...their unexpected miracle.

**The end! I know that that epilogue was short, but oh well! I didn't really have anywhere else to go with it! Please review and tell me what you think! I have recently looked at my traffic and I know that there's a whole whack of people who have read this but not reviewed! **

**PS: Thanks y'all for reading this! I put a lot of effort into this and I'd like to thank my sister! :D **

**Dear Pink: hahaha! My little sister! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! :'D That's too good! She is actually older than me! I know that the names may sound like a child made them up, but when I was outlining the plot to her I didn't have any names figured out so I called them "The warlock buddy" and "The elf guy" So...Buddy and Elfred it is! I'm sorry that the scene did not fulfill your expectations! I am not comfortable writing an actually birthing scene, so I didn't! **


	15. Sequel HELP

**Okay. So, I have a few ideas for some one-shots, but I'd also like to write a multi-chapter sequel. The only problem: I need a plot. So please help me! I don't need a full-fledged outline, just a theme that I can work off of. All and any suggestions will be taken to heart so please tell me what you want to happen!**

**Also, for the one-shots...Do you want them in individual stories or chapters of one story? Please tell me!**

**-imaginess**

**PS: I need all of you anonymous reviewers to eff off if you have nothing nice to say. I am officially disabling anonymous reviews and I am deaply sorry for all the nice anonymous reviewers! No one is perfect, okay? So you don't have to tell me that I am a drama queen and a bad writer! And as for posting a chapter about how I cried because of a review...if you haven't noticed, I DELETED the chapter! After I finished PMSing about it I realized how stupid it was to freak out over. You review to tell me what you thought of my story, not what you think about me. And as for 'The readers' I am writing the damn sequel, so HA! :P**

**So please keep in mind that you can critizise my story, and I won't go psyco on you, but NEVER critisize my personality, or give me outright hate. **


	16. AN!

Hey guys! I have decided not to have a sequel to this story, but I have started to write another Malec Mpreg called 'Cursed or Blessed'. Please check it out if you're interested!

Thanks,

-imaginess


End file.
